


[OP][索香]642Ttwa：The biggest lie anyone told  you

by alagev



Series: 642 things to write about [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 642 things to write about, Anal Sex, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 畢竟都是海洋孕育出來的野獸，哪怕是在黑暗的儲物間做愛，那也是戰爭，火焰與鬼氣相互灼燒後的混亂產物，窗外降的雪，夜裡飄盪的雨都不可能澆熄。#642 things to write about#The biggest lie anyone told  you





	[OP][索香]642Ttwa：The biggest lie anyone told  you

  

 

 

 

 

雪花無聲的從窗外闖進來，帶著細微的冷意，墜落在灼熱的吐息之間，與滴落的汗水融在一起，成為黏膩且不可逃離的另一種愛撫。皮膚無法代替口腔吸收水分，乾渴只能藉由舌尖交纏時，妄為遞送過來的唾液舒緩，在溫度攀升到傷人的程度之前，他只能遵從欲望的指引，反覆追逐唇齒間的相觸，汲取生存所需的必要元素，一向自豪的肺活量被強勢的壓榨，原本游刃有餘叼著的菸也不知滾落到哪個角落去，失去衣著遮蔽的肌膚緊密相貼，難以啟齒的地方緊緊相連，他舔了舔嘴角，將兩顆心臟的距離拉得更進，更進，直到能聽見彼此跳動的頻率，腰肢重重頂弄，滿足的享受那人不適的緊縮，節奏則惡意的迎合著船隻擺盪的幅度，時輕時重，無止盡的延長他亟欲宣洩放鬆的神經。明明是躺在乾燥的船板上，卻彷彿溺水般狼狽，無論誰想取回丟失的理智好換來掌控的主導權，都會被另一人的難得示人的姿態所吸引，於是雙雙皆在海潮中晃蕩，慾海中沉淪。

 

開啟這個夜晚的故事過程同樣充滿混亂的美學，他曾是一艘航行在汪洋中的扁舟，觸及到的海水總是過於灼熱，心是木製的錨，時時刻刻猶豫下放的位置，直到某天憑藉一股衝動，追著太陽直到水平線之下，脫去外衣與皮鞋，離開了安身立命的避風港，進入全然不同的失序世界，籌碼只有含在嘴裡與肺葉困守的氧氣，其他什麼也沒有，被壓抑的本能堂而皇之掙脫愚蠢的枷鎖，他在水中漂浮，碰不到穹頂也踩踏不到陸地，一動一靜皆是數百種不同色調的藍，他卻感到前所未有的快活。也許命中注定如此，除了All Blue外還會再愛上另一片深不可測的海，時而暴動時而寧靜，相似點在於皆能接納他的惡，航行在藍色的海洋上，沉睡在綠色的浪潮中，兩者之間，密不可分。光線照射下，顏色是翠綠的，如同古老的森林盤據在領土上，堅不可摧，形式是沸騰的，腥紅的雙瞳，一個眼神就能點燃他的戰意，久了不免沾染野獸的氣息，從指間到胸腹留下一點一點殷紅不規則的足跡，來去同樣張狂，而兩者之間不存在馴服與否這類愚蠢的問題，烙印在身體各處的親吻成功的引起一陣陣輕微的顫抖，對於所求之人，他從不會吝嗇給予他的感受，凜冽浩然的劍氣與淫靡渴求的慾望同樣耿直，縱使如此，那也並非安撫，喝的再醉也不可能誤認，他們的默契，相處的共識與溫柔兩個字從來都是絕緣的狀態。正是因為太清楚對方的強悍，才可能毫無保留的放縱。

 

畢竟都是海洋孕育出來的野獸，哪怕是在黑暗的儲物間做愛，那也是戰爭，火焰與鬼氣相互灼燒後的混亂產物，窗外降的雪，夜裡飄盪的雨都不可能澆熄。

 

索隆制住男人想扯落蓋在他們身上毛毯的手，掌心與手背相疊，扣進指縫中，強勢的壓回地上，直到香吉士不滿的踢了踢他的後腰抱怨：「白癡…手麻了……」他才皺著眉頭，鼻尖蹭了蹭手背，留下一個吻後將手拉到自己的肩頭上放好，示意對方抱著，廚子忍受著蝕人的快意與痛楚，半麻不適的手掌緩慢的撫摸索隆的後頸。

 

 _這是我的人質。_ 他心想。 _放下警戒，誰都能輕易的將對方殺死。_

但香吉士的手僅慵懶的放在那邊，甚至沒費神去掩蓋短暫動搖的氣息，當鬥爭變成一種本能與難以割捨的習慣，就像抽到濾嘴的菸與瓶底最後一滴酒，很難遏止身體去戒離當下的醉生夢死，無論怎麼說服自己，他倆的肺跟肝終究是要合葬的。微微側過臉，讓金髮落到一旁，報復性的舔弄在眼前搖晃的金色耳環，再含入口中吸允啃咬，不意外感受到劍士身體一瞬間的僵硬，與隨之而來越發粗爆的動作，靈敏的味覺盡責的分辨耳飾與刀鞘的差異，同樣都是鐵與血，沾有火藥與鹽分，嚐來嚐去卻又與劍士的身體沒什麼兩樣。

 

如果不是看過留了一地幾乎要掏空身體的大片血漬，讓冰冷的廢墟都灼熱到難以滯留，他或許會判斷男人除了跳動的心臟以外，身體的組成成分真是精煉過的鋼鐵也不一定。

 

距離天亮還剩下兩小時，最初與最後的光線是打火機帶來的一瞬燭火，索隆獸般的視力能輕而易舉的窺視香吉士倚靠在窗邊的模樣，敞開的襯衫與赤裸的足，抬高的腳不輕不重踩在他的腹部，往左十公分即是當年他的刀鞘擊中的相對位置，往下十公分則是更致命的要害，眼神掃過同樣冷靜的臉龐，後者將表情掩蓋在掌心之後，自帶一層腦人的煙霧，如同性張力，聞的到，感受的到，獨獨觸摸不到。

 

這就是了，生死交鋒時快意的飢渴，如此絕望，他竟沉溺其中，難以被滿足的情緒黑洞不斷擴大，擴大，再擴大，促使他扔掉廚子的摯愛尼古丁，讓他不甘願的舔弄帶繭的手指，看那平時聒噪的舌頭被粗魯的攪弄，廚子不會讓他囂張太久的，向來如此，於是還以顏色的吞吐方式情色的堪稱死罪。

 

再然後他們撞擊在彼此的深淵，肉體迷失在深海與天空廣大的夾縫中，相互吸取炎熱的軀體擠壓出來的空氣，一顆顆無聲無形的泡泡在耳邊炸裂開來，塞滿無法壓抑的低沉單音。

 

當廚師的手搭在他的背上時，索隆想到的不是如何讓咬牙隱忍的廚子被逼到全然拋棄自己的武裝，好好坦承一回，而是他誓死也要貫徹在偉大航路上的一個宣言────

 

「背後受傷是劍士的恥辱……是嗎？」

 

也就只有廚子這優柔寡斷的性格才會顧慮那麼多，讓原本陷在肉體裡的指甲，終究沒能狠心留下報復的暗紅印記，潮濕的指腹輕柔的敲打在他的後背，瞇著眼睛享受索隆埋在他頸脖邊無意識的磨蹭，與性愛結束後的溫存。滴滴答答、滴滴答答，任性且不規則，從肩膀到後腰，再從右上滑到左下，誰也看不見對方的表情，卻又好像什麼都看得太清。

 

前身的疤痕是鷹眼給的，關於武士重於死亡的尊嚴。

廚子近乎寵溺的溫柔卻狠狠的在他背後留下無形的印記，由數十個零亂的指紋組合而成，他承諾交付的靈魂。

 

所以他不會將那視為恥辱。

 

_啊啊，也就只有你有這能耐了，白癡廚師。_

 

 

 

 


End file.
